


Seiji's Happiness

by Okamichan6942



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-19
Updated: 2002-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamichan6942/pseuds/Okamichan6942
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiji receives a present, it's not who it's from that's the problem, it's the present itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seiji's Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic. Minor Corrections. Do not let the title deceive you. This fic is not as it seems

" _Oh my..._ "

" **Well I certainly never expected _that_  to be here!**"

"This is quite amusing really."

" **How?** "

"Well, I have an idea of who to send it to."

....

" ** _BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_** "

" _Great!_ " " **Let"s do it!** "

 

****

"Seiji, package for you!"

The blonde came into the front hallway, surprised. Who knew he was here?

"Who is it from?" he asked as the others came in, wondering who would send any of them, Seiji in particular, a package, here? All of his 'girlfriends' only knew the address of his house, which meant that when he got home he usually found cards and small packages awaiting him. It made him feel  _so_  loved.

"Sure it's not a bomb?" Xiu asked, eying the package suspiciously.

"Wouldn't it be addressed to Nasuti then?" Touma retorted, watching Seiji tear the brown paper wrapping off.

Seiji opened the gift box inside. Nestled on top of the paper stuffing was a single card. Seiji gingerly picked it up, as if it would bite him.

"May this bring you happiness," he read. "There's no name," he said, flipping the card over.

"Well, what is it?" Shin burst impatiently

The blonde dug around the paper, pulling out the gift inside.

"What the hell?"

"Xiu, that's rude," Nasuti scolded.

"I think I agree with him," Ryo commented.

"Ryo!"

Seiji stared blankly at it. Touma came up and pat his friend on the shoulder. "I feel sorry for you."

"I... I like it."

The other five people facevaulted.

"WHAT?"

Seiji glared at his friends. "I said I like it. I think I'll wear it." He then proceeded to put it around his neck.

"Well, at least we'll always know where you are," Xiu snickered. Seiji stuck his nose in the air.

"You just don't have any fashion sense."

Xiu's snicker dissolved into full-blown, side-splitting guffawing.

*snicker* "If that's your idea of fashion, then please! spare me!."

 

That night....

"Seiji." Seiji stopped pulling his sheets over him, and turned to his roomate. "You aren't wearing that to bed, are you?"

Seiji looked down. "Why not?"

Touma released a long suffering sigh. "Never mind. G'night."

"Mou... good night."

Touma blinked at Seiji, before returning to his book

 

****

*jangle*

"Mou... Xiu, I would really appreciate it if you leave that alone."

Xiu plucked the item again.

*jangle*

"Only if you stop mouing."

"Whatever... mou... are you talking about mou."

Xiu cut a glance at Seiji.

"That's exactly what I'm talkin' about.

Seiji stomped his foot , standing abruptly. Without another word he stormed out of the dining room, past Ryo, leaving his plate of half-eaten vegetables on the table.

"Are you wearing that to school?" Ryo called after Seiji.

"Mou!!" he shouted back.

 

At school Seiji found himself on the receiving end of sidelong glances. The girls who usually flocked around him, avoided him, giving the object around Seiji's neck suspicious glares.

"I wonder what everyone is staring at?" Seiji asked Ryo during their gym class.

Ryo slowly turned to his comrade, eyes wide. "Seiji look at what you're wearing.  _I'm_  trying not to stare. So I can't really blame them."

"Mou?"

Seiji looked down at his gym suit, wondering what was wrong with the way he dressed. Didn"t all the other guys dress this way too, but no one stared at them. At his throat, the gift jangled.

 

****

"S-Seiji?" With a despondent sigh, the blonde boy turned to his hostess. Nasuti blinked. "A-Are you okay?"

Seiji tilted his head and sighed. "Why does everyone ask that?

"Be... cause..."

"You're acting strange," Shin stepped in, casting a speaking glance at Nasuti.

Seiji slammed down the apple he'd been trying to munch on. He turned to flashing violet eyes on his friends. "I am  _FINE!_ "

For the second time that day, Seiji stormed out of the dining room.

"Mou! If you do not mou me, then good night! Perhaps tomourrow you'll recognize me. MOU!" Seiji tossed his hair, rubbing his fingers aginst the sharp golden points there and flicked his ears at a bewildered Xiu.

 

****

Seiji sat up from a fitful dream. He shook his head and his gift rattled. It was such an odd dream. Seiji turned his face to the sun. He, Date Seiji, had been in a field, eating grass, like some... some... animal! He could still taste the greens in his mouth. Automaticallyly he began chewing.

 

Shin leaned out his window, eyes wide. The other Troopers, Byakuen, and Nasuti joined him, eyes just as wide, to take in the peculiar sight.

In Nasuti's front lawn stood a cow. They probably would not have found it so disturbing had the cow not had a mass of blonde hair-like fur that fell across one eye. Or had intense blue-violet eyes, that glowed in the sunlight.

The cow seemed to notice their watching. It tossed it's head up and called out a greeting. "Mou!"

The cowbell strapped to its neck jangled with the movement.

\------

notes: mou is the japanese onomatopeia for moo, it can also mean jeeze.

the bell strapped to Seiji's neck is non-other than the Cowbell of Happiness from Revolutionary Girl Utena episode #16. If you don't know Utena, or have not seen that much of it, just know this, it turns whoever wears it into a cow. My theory on why it is called that is because to make its owner happy it turns them into one of the creatures simplest to please (yes, I know, cows are female...)

Xiu is an alternate spelling of the more popular Shu, I just wanted to try something different.

if you want to know who those people were at the beginning of the fic, just think a moment. Who would know Seiji was at Nasuti's house when no one else does? And would send something like that to him? (each type style was a different person)

**Author's Note:**

> \------
> 
> notes: mou is the japanese onomatopeia for moo, it can also mean jeeze.
> 
> the bell strapped to Seiji's neck is non-other than the Cowbell of Happiness from Revolutionary Girl Utena episode #16. If you don't know Utena, or have not seen that much of it, just know this, it turns whoever wears it into a cow. My theory on why it is called that is because to make its owner happy it turns them into one of the creatures simplest to please (yes, I know, cows are female...)
> 
> Xiu is an alternate spelling of the more popular Shu, I just wanted to try something different.
> 
> if you want to know who those people were at the beginning of the fic, just think a moment. Who would know Seiji was at Nasuti's house when no one else does? And would send something like that to him? (each type style was a different person)


End file.
